


The Final Countdown

by KyloTrashForever



Series: Dark Fics - Mind The Tags [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 404: Ben Solo Not Found, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Controlling Behavior, Dark fic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasms, Humiliation, Irredeemable Ben Solo, Irredeemable Kylo Ren, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Kylo Is A Serial Killer, Kylo Is The Silencer, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Possessive Behavior, READ THE TAGS THIS IS NOT SOFT, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey Will Change, Reylo Dark Fic, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, Soulmates Share Emotions, Soulmates Share Pain, You’ll Be The One To Turn, tied up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate, and Rey has beendyingto meet hers. Little does she know that in her wait... others that have met him have already been dying.





	1. Isn’t This Interesting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a story that was originally posted under a different pseudonym, so as to protect my fluff readers. It is properly and heavily tagged and I implore you to read them and abide by them. These are not what you’re used to. This content interests me for deeply personal reasons— and I would not expect anyone to read who isn’t comfortable with it. I’m still the same gross, nonsensical, garbage monster you all know. Thanks for understanding. ❤️

“ _Another body was found today in the alley between 10th and Main, bringing the count now up to five. Police still continue to be eluded by the serial murderer and rapist, who has become known only as, “The Silencer.”_

Rey groaned, closing the fridge door and shooting her father a grimace. “Can’t you change the channel? I don’t want to hear that today.”

He shot her a withered look from the couch, clicking the remote to switch channels at her request. “It’s best to stay informed, honey. I wish someone would catch this bastard.”

She nodded solemnly, her heart reaching out to the deceased women’s families. “I know, it really is awful.”

“Are you sure you should be going out tonight?” 

She rolled her eyes. “We’re going as a _group_ , Daddy. I’ll be fine.”

Raising a daughter on his own Ben Kenobi a bit of a worrywart, him constantly stressing about every possible thing that might happen to her. Still, it was hard to be down on today of all days. She glanced at her wrist, the shadowy tallies that made up the counter blinking in and out.

Every person was born with the same timer, counting down from the moment of birth to the very _second._ When it ran out, the person in question would be in the presence of their soulmate. When Rey was very small her father had explained the concept to her, promising that there was someone out there for her, as there was for everyone.

Her greatest fear growing up was to glance down and find her timer gone, a sign that her soulmate had died. It was everyone’s fear, meaning that they were doomed to settle with someone not meant for them. Rey had watched her timer closely all these years, the final countdown sounding in the week of her twenty-first birthday.

She’d begun to feel them, their emotions creeping over the impending bond in tiny blasts over the previous weeks. She’d felt joy, such bright flashes of joy that she knew they would be kind and everything she’d hoped for.

Rose had made plans to take her to a club that night for her birthday, and it had felt right. She knew that was where she would meet them. She checked the wall clock, just over an hour before she was supposed to meet Rose and her boyfriend. She gave her Dad a quick kiss on the cheek, bounding up the stairs to get ready.

Tonight was going to be a night she never forgot.

* * *

“It’s so _loud_ in here,” Rey shouted over the throbbing pulse of the music.

Rose grinned with glee, nodding emphatically. “Isn’t it great?”

Rey grimaced, weaving through the tight crowd and pushing towards their table. She slid into the booth, glancing down at her wrist to find the timer dwindling down to its final moments. Anytime now, anytime she would bump into them.

She smiled excitedly, Rose and Hux sliding into the booth beside her as Rose took a sip from the beer she’d brought with her. Rose had met her soulmate when she was fifteen years old, the pair of them having basically grown up with each other. Rey knew it was only a matter of time before Hux got a ring on Rose’s finger.

She glanced around the room, her eyes in search of the one she wanted to see most. She could feel them, just as excited as she was and she was more than impatient to meet them. She watched the tallies dwindle lower and lower in number, somewhat nervous when she still hadn’t been approached by anyone. She frowned, beginning to feel slightly disheartened.

She felt too hot in the compressed space, sweat beading at her temple as she flapped at the collar of her dress for air. She leaned into Rose, speaking directly into her ear so as to be heard over the still pounding music. I’m going to get some air.”

“Want me to come with you?” Rose offered.

Rey shook her head. “No it’s okay, I’ll just be a minute.”

Rose shrugged, turning to Hux to ask him to dance. She pulled him out onto the floor, freeing Rey’s path from the booth. She slid outwards, yet again pushing through the bodies on the floor as she made her way to the side exit that she knew led into the alley where people gathered to smoke.

The cool night air was refreshing on her skin, kissing her heated flesh pleasantly. She glanced morosely down at the timer once more, watching as it faded away, her time run out. She felt a deep sadness course through her, wondering if perhaps she’d missed them. She could only hope they were still inside, looking for her as well.

She leaned her head back against the brick, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She’d been so excited today, so ready to meet her perfect match that she’d never considered the possibility that it wouldn’t happen in some fairytale way.

She was so absorbed in her own melancholy, she didn’t hear the soft press of footsteps against the pavement. Didn’t hear the minor splash as he strode through a puddle. It was only when she felt the deep satisfaction rolling over her, a foreign emotion that was not her own did she turn.

 _Tall._ So impossibly tall. He towered over her frame like some sort of beast. His dark hair hung loose in his eyes, his plush mouth turned upwards in a smile that was anything but kind. He wasn’t looking at her, he was _leering._

She felt his glee, a dark, twisted form of the emotion and it radiated through her with a sickening stickiness that clung to her insides. He leaned to unsheath a wicked knife from his boot, rushing at her with force and pressing her against the brick wall.

“Scream and I’ll go back inside for your little friend.” 

She whimpered as his hand moved over her throat, pressing into the skin and making it difficult to breathe. He grinned, a terrifying expression as he turned over the wrist that still clutched the sinister blade. She watched the familiar counter fade away, his own timer running out as that same sense of deep satisfaction that had alerted her of his presence bled outwards into her consciousness.

He leaned close, pressing his body to hers as she pushed at him in protest. He slid his knee between her legs, his jeans coming in contact with the thin material of her underwear and she felt bile rising in her throat.

The news story ran through her head in that moment, it’s warning, her _father’s_ warning, all of it. She knew who he was, and even worse she now knew _what_ he was to _her._

He ran his nose across the delicate line of her jaw, his tongue darting out to swipe a wet stripe along her cheek. She let out a sob as he moved, trailing the knife over the front of her dress and giving her a lazy grin. He reached for her wrist, turning it to give him view and finding her own counter had faded away.

“Well now,” he chuckled. “isn’t _this_ interesting.”


	2. Every Fucking Drop

Still the knife trailed over her front, its sharp tip pressing through the fabric of her dress. She sucked in a breath when he lazily dragged it up towards her throat, letting the point slide over her skin dangerously.

“You know,” he started dryly. “Didn’t think much of this soulmate bullshit. Figured I’d just get an easy taste and move on… but you’re a pretty little thing.”

She whimpered, the sheer madness of her situation seeping into her bones and leaving her feeling heavy. His eyes flicked down to the gap in her dress, pulling the knife downwards to cut through a button to part the fabric further.

“Mm, very nice,” he praised, licking his lips. “Did you get all dressed up for me? Did you imagine me taking this off of you?”

She shook her head frantically, her mind whirring with possibilities on how to escape. He was simply too big, boxing her in from all sides and allowing no leeway.

He peered up at her, his dark eyes seeing into her very soul. “What’s your name?”

She clamped her mouth shut, refusing to give him the satisfaction. He leaned close, his breath hot and heavy against her ear. He moved to let his nose trail along the length of her neck, and she felt the slick warmth of his tongue there.

“Don’t make me force it out of you.” 

He pressed the knife sharper against her, and she felt fear course through her with a shudder.

“R-Rey,” she stammered. “My name is Rey.”

“Mm, that’s pretty. You’re mine, Rey. Isn’t that special? The universe picked you just for me.” He chuckled.

She felt a sob catch in her throat, the cruelty of these events unbearable. He held out his palm, cocking his head to the side and giving her a sickly sweet smile. “Phone. Now.”

Too terrified to disobey, she shakily reached into the tiny purse slung over her shoulder, pulling out her cellphone and handing it over. He unlocked it, looking through it briefly. “Who did you come with?”

“My friend, Rose. Please, _please_ , don’t hurt her.”

His fingers flew across her keyboard, typing out something briefly before scrolling again. He repeated the motion, seemingly sending another text before grinning in satisfaction. “There, friend and Dad taken care of. Looks like that’s all you text anyway. What a cute nickname too. No one will be looking for you  _honey_.”

She felt her stomach roil at the use of her father’s nickname for her. “What did you do?”

“Don’t worry,” he assured her. “I told them the truth. You met your _soulmate_. You’ll be spending a little time with him.”

“N-no,” she protested. “ _Please._ Just let me go. You know you can’t hurt me. Not after the bond has set. You can’t.”

He nodded. “Fucking soulmate bullshit. That’s fine. There are plenty of other uses for you.”

He stalked towards her, suddenly wrapping his thick arms around her and pulling her tight against him. She let out a sharp yelp, a wide hand moving to cover her mouth tight.

“Shh,” he urged. “Anyone that finds us dies. Do you want to be responsible for that?”

She shook her head slowly, her eyes stinging with tears. He began to tug her down the alleyway, Rey trying to kick free but finding herself no match for his strength. His hand remained clamped over her mouth like a vice, her heels dragging along the asphalt as he pulled her around a corner. A dark van was parked in the shadowy alley, and he wrenched open the back door quickly before throwing her inside.

She immediately shot for the front of the van, thinking she could go through the front seat and escape through the doors. He grabbed her ankle, tugging her backwards and pinning her to the van floor and tossing her purse aside.

“You’ve got some fight. I like that.” He looked around the cramped space, frowning. “Not really romantic is it? We’re _soulmates._  I have to treat my lady better than that, don’t I?”

He laughed as he spoke, making a mockery of the whole thing and gutting Rey even further. He rubbed his thumb over her quivering lip, humming in approval. “Still, a taste won’t hurt. Open your mouth.”

He rose to his knees, fumbling with his zipper. Her eyes widened at his intent, shaking her head fervently in protest. She clamped her teeth together, refusing to oblige. He pressed his thumb further into her mouth, attempting to pry it open and she bit down hard on the thick appendage.

They cried out together, the sharp pain of her bite radiating between the two of them across their twisted bond. He sneered and landed a sharp slap across her face, immediately swearing as he felt it echoed in his own cheek.

“ _Motherfucker_.” He rubbed at his skin, frowning down at her. “This is going to be a pain in my ass.”

He pulled her up by her arms, slumping her against the van wall and wrenching down his zipper. She watched with horror as he freed his growing erection from his underwear, stroking at it as he roughly grabbed at her jaw.

“Open your fucking mouth,” he spat. “I _promise_ I can tolerate a whole fuck of a lot more pain than you can.”

Still she refused, keeping her mouth shut tight as tears streamed down her face. Growling in frustration, he squeezed at her jaw tightly, the pain too much for her as her mouth fell open against her will.

“That’s my girl,” he praised, leaning to let the head of his cock run over her lips. She felt sick, nausea coursing through her. He pressed the thick tip between her lips, the salty beads of precum strong against her tongue and causing her to gag.

“Don’t you fucking bite me. I’ll beat the shit out of you no matter what it means for me.”

Terrified, she tried to imagine she was somewhere else, _anywhere_ else. His grip on her jaw was punishing, forcing her mouth to remain open as he pushed further inside. He groaned, slamming his other hand against the wall of the van.

“Fuck that’s good,” he rasped, sliding so deep that her nose brushed against his pubic hair as she felt the head of his cock brushing against the back of her throat. She gagged around him, unable to breathe for the sheer size of him but he did not relent.

Tears streamed freely from her eyes, her vision blurring as she struggled to take in short huffs of air through her nostrils. Saliva pooled and dribbled down her chin as he began to piston into her mouth. Again and again he thrust over her tongue, bringing more gags and even more spittle.

She could feel his pleasure, so sharp it almost felt as her own. His feelings bled into her so heavily that she felt her own heated arousal blooming below, feeling sick at her body’s betrayal. His fingers at her jaw were so tight she knew there would be a bruise, and she could only hope it was hurting him just as much. She cleared her mind, praying to whatever God above that he finished quickly.

She felt when he was close, his thrusts becoming messy and deep groans escaping him. She tried to pull away, the thought of him coming inside her mouth filling her with utter revulsion.

He held her tightly in place, growling through gritted teeth. “Hold still. You’re going to take everything I give you. Every fucking drop.”

She whimpered, going slack with defeat as he jerked into her mouth a few more times. He shuddered as he came, the hot liquid streaming down her throat as she was forced to swallow it all. The smug satisfaction she felt from him in that moment was agonizing, her mind numbing to it all as she simply gave up.

He pulled out of her mouth with a satisfied groan, releasing his hold on her jaw and giving her a lazy grin. “I’ve never had an unwilling victim on hand like this. Maybe this soulmate thing isn’t so bad after all.”

She stared dazedly down at the floor of the van, utterly numb. He reached into the passenger seat of the van, pulling out a length of cord and proceeding to bind her wrists and ankles. When it was done, he ducked to tilt her chin up, meeting her glassy gaze with triumph.

“You can call me Kylo by the way,” he informed her, leaning close to breathe in the scent of her shampoo. He sighed contently, nodding his head in affirmation. “I think we’re going to have _a lot_ of fun together, honey… I can’t wait.”


	3. Like A Bandaid

The drive was tortuous, the van jostling her violently with every turn. She could still taste him on her tongue, the acrid taste of his semen coating her throat. She tried to focus on not swallowing out of instinct, each instance only bringing forth his unbidden flavor anew.

She wasn’t sure how long they drove. She guessed at least an hour, but with nothing to do but lie still on the dirty van floor it was hard to keep track of time. Kylo keep the radio playing softly as they drove, humming along with it cheerfully.

_Kylo._

She’d waited her entire life to learn the name of her soulmate. Looked forward to the day since she was only a little girl. She peered at his shadowed profile now, lit only by the light of the van’s console display. He seemed so _normal._ His angular face bled into a strong jaw, his face adorned with an array of various beauty marks. His mouth in any other circumstance would be a delight, wide and soft. As she looked at it now she could only see the dark threats and foul words.

How had things become this way?

She watched quietly as his lips moved with the words of the radio, his voice quietly reciting the lyrics to The Cranberries _Zombie._ Once again she felt the hot sting of tears falling over her cheeks, her body cold with dread as she contemplated what awaited her. She knew he couldn’t kill her, or even harm her too greatly, for soulmates shared each other’s pain. To harm her would be to harm himself.

That would not save her body however, and he had already proven that he planned to use that. She sniffled quietly, shutting her eyes tight as silent sobs wracked through her. Upon hearing her fit Kylo turned in her direction for only a moment, tutting softly.

“Don’t cry, honey. It’s not so bad. If you’re a good girl I’ll even make it enjoyable for you.”

She curled tightly into a ball, letting her self pity wash over her. She remained that way for a time, only giving in to awareness again after the van lurched to a stop. She attempted to push up on her bound hands, seeing nothing but darkness through the windshield of the van as Kylo exited from the driver’s side. He opened the double doors at the back moments later, pulling her to him by her ankles and shuffling her into his arms to carry her in his arms.

The area was impossibly dark, the moon obscured by clouds that blocked out the bulk of its light. She could just make out the lines of a structure as they neared, Kylo balancing her with one arm as he dug in his pocket for a key.

When the door was open, he grinned sardonically down at her. “Now I get to carry you across the threshold. Isn’t that romantic?”

Through the door they went, stepping into a dimly lit entryway of what looked to be an older styled house. The walls were lined with old wood paneling, the floors some cracked tile that was faded with age.

“Welcome home,” he chuckled, pressing onwards down a dark hallway. He kicked open a door at the end, the muted light of a dated lamp casting a soft glow over a large bed covered with a battered quilt.

He tossed her on the bed haphazardly, looking down at her with consideration. “I like you like this I think.”

He nodded to himself as if affirming his thoughts, his heated gaze raking over her bound form with satisfaction. She could feel his excitement, laced with budding arousal and was in turn flooded with cold dread that warred with his pleasurable emotions.

He reached for her legs then, flipping her over and forcing her head into the mattress as he pulled her up to her knees to let her ass hover in the air. He ran a hand over her there, tracing its curve and humming with approval.

He gripped the fabric of her dress then, tearing it up the middle and letting the tattered halves fall apart as she was left only in her underwear.

“Mm, _very_ nice,” he approved, toying with the black lace. “But I think it’s too much fabric.”

Again he tugged at her, the thin lace of her underwear giving way to his powerful grip and leaving her naked from the waste down. Her eyes were wide with terror, trying to roll away but he gripped at her hips to hold her in place.

“ _Please,”_ she begged. “Don’t do this. Please don’t go this way.”

He laughed, the sound loud and boisterous in the quiet of what she assumed was his bedroom. “If you think I’m not fucking this sweet cunt you’re out of your mind. Just be glad that’s all I’m fucking. For now.”

He ran a hand suggestively over her ass as he spoke, and she let out a strangled sob. Again she attempted to struggle but the tight knots of her bound wrists made her actions futile. She felt his fingers rubbing through her folds, huffing when he found her practically dry.

“That’s not going to work.” 

He held his fingers to her lips, pressing against them insistently as he made a command. “Suck.”

She tried to shake her head no, but he only shoved them passed her lips anyway. He rolled them over her tongue, coating them in her saliva as she tried not to gag. He grinned as he wrenched them out, smirking before running his now slick fingers through her exposed pussy. The lewd glide of his fingers was foreign and invasive, and he quickly began to rub at her clit with the wet digits.

Rey squirmed, a prisoner in both mind and body as he rubbed rough circles into the tiny bundle of nerves. She felt sick with the way his touch brought forth a building pleasure against her will. She sobbed as he assaulted her clit, an orgasm building despite her silent begging for her body to refuse it.

She came violently, nausea and euphoria blending together and through it all was the smug satisfaction from Kylo that he’d been able to bring her to climax against her will. He swirled his fingers in the dripping wetness of her orgasm, pushing two inside her to coat them.

“Ah, there we go. That wasn’t so bad, was it?” he purred at a still sobbing Rey. “Look at you. You’re soaked now. I think you might like this, honey. I mean _feel_ that.”

He brought his fingers to her face, wiping the slick liquid over her cheek. She jerked away, unable to get far in her current state. He chuckled softly, dipping his knees onto the bed to kneel behind her. She heard the sounds of his zipper unfastening, glancing back to see him shoving his pants and underwear down his thick thighs to unleash his massive cock.

Her eyes widened considerably, terrified beyond belief but unable to do anything for herself. “ _Please,”_ she sobbed. “ _Please_ I’m— I’ve never—”

His smile widened impossibly, his sick pleasure of the realization that she was a virgin so tangible that it made _her_ aroused.

“A virgin, huh? I’ve never fucked a virgin. Fuck, I bet you’re so _tight._ Did you wait for me, Rey? Were you _saving_ yourself for me?” he rasped gleefully.

She closed her eyes, tears becoming a normal occurrence at this point. She heard a crinkling of foil, listening in revulsion as he sheathed his cock in a condom. She felt the head pressing at her entrance, once more trying to jerk away but he dug his nails into her hips to hold her in place.

“Like a bandaid, honey,” he murmured as he slammed inside without warning.

She screamed, a sudden sharp pain tearing through her as Kylo grunted loudly as well. “Fuck, that shit _hurts.”_

He held still, seemingly allowing for their shared pain to dull. When the sting had become a dull ache, he pulled out of her slowly to the head. “Look at that blood,” he marveled. “Fucking beautiful.”

Rey whimpered, her pain and humiliation falling to the wayside in the light of his blaring pleasure. His joy was palpable, thick like smoke and threatening to choke her. He pushed back inside, his girth stretching her to the point of pain and she hissed through her teeth.

“I know, honey. You’re too fucking tight. You’ll get used to me. It’ll just take practice,” he crooned, beginning to roll into her with vigor.

Every slide of his cock was an affront, her body jerking into the mattress as she was left helpless, unable to fight back or even _move._ He fucked her ruthlessly, his breath coming out in sharp pants.

Her sobs morphed into moans, his pleasure bleeding into her and leaving her body confused and heated. She hated it. She hated every single _second,_ but their bond was a fickle thing, and Kylo was radiating stifling pleasure that held her captive.

Kylo began to let out a series of grunts, each thrust a driving force as his hips slapped into hers loudly. He groaned loudly when he came, his blinding euphoria pushing her into an orgasm of her own and she quaked around him.

Through it all she wept, hating herself more in that moment than she ever had. Reduced to a mere slave of his emotions, she felt sick knowing he’d not only stolen her first time, but used her own body against her.

He leaned over her as his cock twitched inside her, panting into her skin as he filled the condom with his cum. He bit into her skin lightly, his teeth scraping across her shoulder blade as he pulled out of her. He palmed her drenched sex, biting his lip as he fondled the wet folds.

“Fuck, honey,” he all but purred. “I think I’m going to have to keep you.”  


	4. This Is For You

Rey had no idea how much time had passed when she woke, but she was acutely aware of her legs spread wide and a large body lingering between them. She tried to jerk away, but he wrapped a wide palm around her thigh, stilling her. He held up a plastic razor, shaking his head in warning while leering up at her.

“Hold still honey,” he chided before returning to his task. “I wouldn’t want to cut you. You’ve bled enough.”

She gaped at him in horror, feeling exposed and mortified. “What are you doing?”

He clicked his tongue, continuing the slow swipe of the razor against her mound. “All that hair. A bare cunt is nicer.”

She shut her eyes tight, refusing to cry again. “Why are you doing this?” 

She glanced at him, seeing him raise an eyebrow in confusion. “I told you, a bare cu—”

She growled in anger. “ _No,_ why are you doing _this?_ Why would you do what you do?”

He laughed, returning his focus to his mission below. “You want a reason? You want me to tell you about a bad childhood, some fucked up relationship with my mother, some sort of abuse that warped me into the big, scary man I am?”

She nodded, and he only barked out another laugh. “Sorry, honey. I don’t have one for you. I had a great childhood, and I love my mother. I never wanted for _anything._ ”

“Then _why_?” 

He cocked his head, his hand stilling as he considered. “Do you know why they call me _The Silencer?”_

She shook her head slowly, and he continued. “My first bag, I was… nineteen? I was dating this girl, real bitch of a woman. Someone I would have been expected to marry with her good breeding and her clean manicure. God, I hated her, but my mother loved her.”

He frowned, making a sound of disgust as he went back to his work. She tried to remain perfectly still, afraid of him cutting her if she struggled.

“So there we are one night, parked out in some random spot on my parent’s property so we could fuck. God, she was so _bitchy_ that night. She just wouldn’t shut the fuck _up._ So I tell her to shut her god damned mouth. She didn’t like that. Demanded I take her home. Obviously I wasn’t having that. I shoved her into the dirt and fucked her like the nag she was.” 

He looked up at her then, smiling expectantly like he was about to deliver the punchline of a joke. “Do you know what happened next?”

She shook her head, sure that she didn’t actually want to know. His grin widened as he continued. “She never shut the fuck up. She cussed me and belittled me the entire time. I kept fucking her harder and harder, but she _never shut up._ So, I _made_ her. Took an old hunting knife out of my truck that had been my Dad’s and cut that bitch’s fucking tongue out. God honey, the _blood_. She gurgled and choked but she didn’t utter another fucking _word._ It was beautiful.” He sighed happily, as if reliving his favorite memory.

He leaned back then, inspecting his handiwork and smiling up at her with satisfaction. “I took my time with her, and it was the most fun I’d ever had. All the boring shit I’d grown up accustomed to paled in comparison to the rush I got ruining that ignorant cunt. I buried her in the woods, I covered my tracks, and I played the grieving boyfriend perfectly when she turned up missing. The rest is history.”

He sat down the razor, wetting his fingers in his mouth before running them over her now smooth skin and dipping them between her labia. He teased at her entrance, eliciting a helpless whimper from Rey as she grimaced. “It was years before I did it again. I had to be careful. Had to finish college, get away from my hometown and move to a bigger city where I would be harder to track. I thought about it though, every fucking second. When I finally got to indulge again, it was like coming _home._ I liked taking that first bitch’s tongue so much I did it again with my next victim, and then again, and then _again._ Someone gave me the nickname along the way, and I don’t know about you, but I think it sounds pretty fucking rad.”

Rey was shocked silent, trembling slightly in fear as he pumped his fingers into her. He hummed, looking down at her naked pussy hungrily. “I bet you taste like honey too.”

He lowered, Rey immediately tensing as she tried to scramble away. She kicked at him, Kylo catching her ankle and gripping it tight before slamming it back to the bed. “Don’t make me tie you up again. Stop being ungrateful... this is for you.”

He pressed down on her thighs hard, pinning her to the mattress and leaning in to run his nose along the length of her slit. “Don’t worry you’ll like this.” 

She tried to scoot away, her movements made awkward by her still bound hands. She couldn’t handle the _intimacy_ of what he intended to do. It felt too much like a lover, too much like something she would enjoy in another circumstance. He pulled her thighs over his shoulders, gripping them tight and locking them to him as he dipped to run his tongue through her folds.

She cried out, shutting her eyes tight and clinging to the sickening feeling that threatened to waver under his tongue. It didn’t feel good. She _didn’t_ enjoy it.

His movements were lazy, long laps up the length of her cunt as if savoring an ice cream cone and she kept her eyes closed as she was afraid to look down at him.

“You’re so tense, honey. Relax. I know you like it— you’re already so wet,” he murmured, the vibrations of his voice only furthering the traitorous sensations that coursed through her.

She shook her head frantically, quietly begging him to stop even as her breath quickened under the expert strokes of his tongue. He traced a slow circle over her clit, painting a heavy pattern before wrapping his lips around it to suck. A moan escaped her, unable to stop herself from feeling a twisted sense of pleasure under the attention of his lips.

He hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard as he slipped two fingers inside her. Over and over she begged him to stop, even her protests sounding breathy and needy as he forced her yet again to orgasm for him. Her thighs shook under his hands, her belly tensing with climax as still she begged for no more.

He gave her one last long lick up the seam of her, gathering up any stray juices before crawling over her. “I don’t know why you look so angry. We both know you enjoyed it.”

“I _didn’t_.” 

His mouth quirked, shaking his head. “Don’t lie. I can _feel_ it remember? There’s disgust, oh yes, but I can _feel_ your true feelings buried deep down. You fucking loved it.”

He leaned close, pressing his lips to hers and pushing her tongue in her mouth. She could taste herself on him, repulsed by his kiss and she bit down in his tongue despite the immediate pain it gave her. She tasted blood, Kylo jerking away with a snarl.

His blood lingered in her mouth, and she spat it at him with detest. It splattered across his cheek like a macabre painting, and she braced herself for the inevitable beating he would surely give her.

He took her surprising by smiling instead, his eyes drinking with delight. “Now, now, is that any way to thank me?”

“Fuck you,” she hissed.

“Did that,” he laughed. “But I’ll be happy to do it again.”

She fell silent, not wanting to provoke him any further. He pressed against her, letting his cheek rub over hers to slather the horrid mixture of blood and spit over her skin. “Ah, Rey. I like you. You’re not like the rest. Maybe there’s something to this soulmate shit.”

She shut her eyes, his accusations of her feeling pleasure under his touch rolling around in her skull and what’s worse… knowing they weren’t entirely a lie.


	5. A Fucking Dream

_Kylo_

He took a long drag from his cigarette, blowing out a puff of smoke into the cool morning air. He was going through her messages now, assuring her _Daddy_ that she was just fine and that he shouldn’t worry. He snickered at the lie, if this guy only knew.

He hadn’t really thought beyond what he’d do when he got her back here, but he knew now that she’d seen the place he could never let her leave. She knew too much. Not that he was particularly complaining, her cunt was a fucking _dream._

He’d left her asleep on his bed, but the thought of slipping back inside her slick sheath had his cock hardening in anticipation. He took another pull from his cigarette, blowing out the smoke slowly before flicking it away.

The sharp trill of a cell phone sounded from his pants then, and he recognized it as his own. He pulled it from his pocket, checking the screen and grinning as he answered.

“Hey, Mommy.” 

“Hey, baby. What are you doing?” Leia wondered kindly.

He grinned, thoughts of his little soulmate lingering in his mind. “Just piddling around.”

“So tell me all about her.” 

Of course she’d known about his impending meeting, the fucking timer made it hard to hide and she’d known as long as he had when it would occur. “She’s really something.”

“Pretty?” Leia pressed.

Kylo grinned, thinking about her pretty little cunt. “Mm, extremely.”

“I want to meet her.” 

He stood from his perch on the stoop, stretching. Tricky. That would be tricky. He didn’t know if he could trust her yet to obey him implicitly. He needed to break her in a little more first. “In time, Mommy. I’m still getting to know her myself.”

He walked back into the house, moving through the old halls to push into his bedroom. She was just where he’d left her, lying on her side with her bound wrists held out in front of her as if praying.

Unzipping his jeans, he pushed out of them, his underwear following as he idly stroked at his cock.

“I haven’t seen you in weeks, darling. When are you going to visit again?” 

He fisted the thick head, twisting slightly to add a level of pain he sometimes needed. “Mm, soon Mommy. Soon.”

Walking to his dresser, he reached for a condom and slowly worked it over his length. He stalked over to Rey, holding the phone to one ear while pressing his free hand across her mouth. She woke with a start, eyes wide as a scream died under the muffled cover of his hand. He held the phone away, leaning into her ear. “If you make _one_ fucking sound, I’ll blame it on a TV and then drive straight to Daddy’s house and gut him like a fucking pig. Understand?”

She nodded slow, eyes wide with terror and he grinned down at her. He pressed a kiss to her temple, rolling her to her stomach and pulling her ass high in the air. She wasn’t ready for him, his fingers meeting resistance through the lips of her cunt and he spit in his hand as his mother droned on about meetings and proposals.

He rubbed his saliva through her pussy, pressing into her tight hole and working it around as she whimpered softly. Her face was tight with displeasure, but he felt that tiny flame of need buried deep down inside. Deep where she thought she could hide it. She hated him, but she didn’t hate his cock so much.

He let his length slide between her legs, pushing through her now wet folds with an easy slide and coating his dick in the satisfying mixture of her juices and his own saliva. He drew back to press at her entrance, pushing inside and holding back a moan as her tight cunt swallowed him.

A fucking _dream._

He slammed to the hilt, his balls slapping heavily against her naked pussy and she kept her eyes shut tight as she fought the desire to moan. He could practically hear it trapped in her chest. His overwhelming pleasure bleeding into her and sparking tiny seeds of her own.

“Are you evening listening to me, Ben?” Leia scolded.

He frowned. _Ben._ The name of an ignorant Senator’s son expected to follow in his mother’s footsteps. It’s why he’d done two tours before entering Harvard. Why it had taken _twelve years_ for him to be able to indulge himself with his… hobbies. He much preferred his name from his army days, something that had began as a joke. He’d been placed in a special unit that sought out and took down enemy operative groups, and Ben had begun to be known for cleaning up the strays. It was wide said that Ben could always counted on to, _Kill Your Last Operative,_ and at some point the nickname had stuck.

Not that he could tell his mother that, she’d have a heart attack if she knew her baby boy had been known for being so violent. As far as she was concerned he did and easy two tours, sticking close to the base and never getting his hands dirty. She hounded him more frequently now a days, urging him to begin the steps to put in a bid for candidacy. He had to admit the power of it was tempting, but the scrutiny… it would make _this_ much harder.

He grunted softly as he pulled at Rey’s hips, sliding her over his cock as he fucked her. “I’m listening, Mommy.”

“What are you doing over there? You sound out of breath.” 

“Moving some furniture,” he replied through gritted teeth, her pussy tugging at his cock like a goddamned vice and shooting white hot pleasure down his spine.

“You have to do that now?” 

“Mhm.” It all he trusted himself to reply.

She sighed into the receiver. “I’m just saying, Ben. You’re thirty-five. It’s time to start settling down and thinking on the future. At least you finally met your soulmate, hopefully there will be wedding bells in your future. It will be so much easier to go through the process of campaigning with a wife at your side.”

Kylo slid his hand over the smooth skin of Rey’s ass. A wife, hm? The thought did hold promise. What better way to shackle her to him than legally? He grinned as he pushed back inside her, letting his hand skirt over her hip to reach and press between her legs. He fondled at her clit, wanting to feel her come around him. He didn’t need her to climax to find his own release, but knowing that he’d forced her to come when she didn’t want to was intoxicating.

“That’s not a terrible idea,” he grated into the receiver.

“Of course if isn’t… but first I want to meet her. Why don’t you bring her for dinner this weekend?” 

Another slow push into her cunt as his fingers worked at her slick clit. Rey was shaking her head frantically, silently begging him to stop which only made him work her harder. “I’ll have to see if she’s up for it,” he told his mother, knowing what he actually meant was that he’d have to see just how easily Rey obeyed by then. That was only five days to break her. “I’ll let you know, okay?”

“Okay, Ben. I’ll let you go then. Call me soon,” Leia bis warmly.

“I will,” he answered, giving her a goodbye and then hanging up the phone. He tossed it aside, pounding into Rey harder. “You did so good, honey. So fucking good. She didn’t suspect a thing.”

Rey’s eyes were shut tight, her face twisted into a grimace even as her pussy quivered around him. “Hate me all you want, but your body fucking _loves_ my cock _._ You’re fucking _soaked.”_

She shook her head in denial, refusing to look at him. “Oh yeah?” He huffed, ceasing his movements. He knew she was just as close to coming as he was. He could feel it. “Maybe I’ll stop then.”

He held perfectly still, her cunt clenching around him as it tried to take more of him in. Rey’s eyes snapped open, looking back at him in confusion and he felt both relief and disappointment warring inside her. “Do you want me to stop, honey? Do you want me to leave you here and finish on your skin? Makes me no difference.”

She bit her lip, her eyes shining as she threatened to cry even as her hips squirmed under his hands. He knew she wanted him to keep going, she just didn’t think she _should_ want it. “Just say the word, honey. Say the word and I’ll fuck you right into this mattress.”

Her lip quivered, tears falling freely now as her face went passive. She nodded slowly, closing her eyes against the shame he felt coursing from her. He grinned wide, immensely pleased with himself. “Good girl. Such a good girl. I’ve got what you need.”

He continued his assault on her clit, slamming into her with a roughness he hadn’t had before. Over and over he sank inside her, feeling her tighten with every swipe of his fingers against her swollen clit. A deep moan escaped her when she finally came, her pussy spasming around his cock and causing him to come as well.

He grunted as he filled the condom, continuing to rub at her clit so that her cunt fluttered around him as he finished. When he was finally spent, he slid out of her with a groan, pulling off the condom to knot it at the end and toss it aside. He fell to his side, pulling Rey into him and kissing at her neck lazily.

“A fucking _dream,”_ he murmured.

She sniffled softly, regret and shame still lingering inside her even as pleasure threatened to wash it away. “A nightmare.”  

He laughed, nuzzling into her hair. “We’ll see, honey. We’ll see.”


	6. Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy it’s been a minute. I’ve been on vacation and my family get’s all, “Hey pay attention to us” so writing was hard. This is the longest chapter I’ve ever written though I think so there’s that. Thanks for sticking with this garbage.

“Eat,” he urged, sliding the plate across the bed.

She glared back at him, turning her face away and pulling her knees closer to her chest in attempt to cover her nudity. Her hands still remained bound, and the tight cord had began to rub blisters into her skin.

He sighed, shaking his head. “Don’t be difficult.”

“How do you expect me to eat like this?” she snapped, holding out her wrists in question.

He narrowed his eyes. “ _Fine._ I’ll untie you, but please don’t do something stupid like making a run for it. I promise you it won’t end well.”

He reached to untie the ties that bound her, tossing them aside as she rubbed at her sore wrists. “Can I have some clothes?”

He grinned, leering back at her. “Mm, I don’t think so. I like you naked.”

She scoffed, pointedly ignoring him as she pulled the plate closer. She was admittedly starved, deciding that a hunger strike wouldn’t do anyone any good. She needed her strength if she was to find a way to escape this nightmare.

He watched her eat, his eyes passing over her naked form with interest. She could feel his arousal even now, and it made her stomach turn even as she forced her food down. “Do you have to stare? I think I’ve been humiliated enough.”

He laughed softly. “Someone’s found her claws. Maybe you actually have a spine under those pretty tits and that tight cunt.”

She stiffened, the reminder that he’d known her so intimately doing nothing for the roiling in her stomach.

“Does it make you sick?” he wondered. “Knowing my cock is the only one that’s felt you come? That I’m the only one who knows what face you make?”

She stared down at her plate, fists clenched as she refused to answer. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. He crept closer, his arms coming around either side as his face hovered inches away. “You can _feel_ what that does to me, can’t you? Knowing your sweet little cunt takes everything I give it even when you don’t want to… I bet I could make you come right now if if I felt like it.”

She snarled, rearing her hand back and bringing it across his face without thought. Her nails raked across his skin, and he hissed in pain. A drop of blood bloomed at his lip, and his tongue darted out to collect it as he chuckled softly. “Use your claws on me anytime, honey. I kind of like it.”

He leaned in, his hands coming to grasp her shoulders to leave her unable to move. His lips pressed against hers in a deceivingly soft manner, and if she closed her eyes she could almost pretend things were different. The insanity of it made her want to weep.

He left her then, sauntering towards the door and giving her a backwards glance. “Finish your food. I have a surprise for you.”

She watched him shut the door, hearing a lock bolt on the other side. She knew his _surprise_ would be anything but pleasant. She already shuddered at the thought.

* * *

“Here,” he offered, tossing her a too large shirt that she suspected belonged to him. “Put this on and come with me.”

She slipped it over her head, grateful for the covering even if it smelled of him which admittedly was pleasant. She didn’t want it to be pleasant. Nothing about this was pleasant. The shirt fell to just above her knees, but her lack of covering below still left her self conscious. He had already disappeared through the door though, and she knew asking him for anything more than he’d given was useless.

She followed quietly, finding him waiting at the end of the hall. His eyes lingered on the hem of the t-shirt, smirking. “I like my clothes on you.”

She scowled, crossing her arms over her chest indignantly. He laughed at her behavior, wrapping his hand around her wrists and pulling her along with him out of the front door of the house. She followed without question, knowing it would do her no good. Her eyes darted around to take in their surroundings though, the farmhouse resting in the center of a wide field that was surrounded by trees. She had no way to tell based on what she could see where they were. Based on the long drive to get here she suspected they were well outside the city.

He pulled her alongside the house towards an aged barn that rested off the west side, the painted siding worn with age and flaking away in large chips. He pulled a key from his pocket, undoing the lock that fastened the heavy doors together and pocketing it once undone. He opened one side of the doors, pulling her inside the dark space before shutting the door behind him.

“Don’t move,” he encouraged. “There are nails on the floor.”

She held still as he fumbled in the dark, finally hearing the flip of a switch as a light flickered on overhead. She gasped in surprise to find a man bound and gagged under its yellowed light, his head lolled forward and a deep gash at his brow that she assumed was the source of his unconsciousness.

She glanced to Kylo with wary eyes, finding his grin wide and terrifying as he took in her shocked expression. He gestured towards the unconscious man with excitement. “Your present.”

She backed away, her hip hitting the rough wood of the inside of the barn as she tried to put distance between her and her _“_ gift _”._ She did not like where this was going.

He held out his hand, beseeching that she cross the space and come to him. “Rey… I want you to join me.”

She gave an almost imperceptible shake of her head, rooted to the spot against the wall. He stepped towards her tentatively, approaching as if she were some sort of wounded animal. “Now, honey. Be a good girl.”

She felt his excitement, sharp and cold like jagged ice that filled her veins. He wanted her to say yes _very_ badly. He wanted her to come to him on her own. She glanced around, the only means of escape the door behind him and she wondered what he would do if she refused. More importantly, why did she _want_ to say yes? It was small, like a whisper in a storm but it was there, some dark part of her that he’d tainted. She was curious.

She let her hand slowly fall into his waiting palm, his satisfaction practically a purr in her ears as he closed his fingers around it.

“Good girl,” he preened. “Now watch your step.”

Slowly she followed him across the room, Kylo pulling her to his front to stand just in front of the sleeping man. He rested behind her, his hands resting at her shoulders before sliding down their length to grip her hands.

“Now honey,” he crooned softly against her ear, “this is a bad man. He does things he shouldn’t with children who beg him not to. I got him special just for you.”

“I don’t understand,” she whispered.

“You’re going to kill him,” Kylo assured.

“No— _no,”_ she contested _,_ trying to back away. “I won’t.”

“Shh,” Kylo soothed. “He deserves it. Don’t you want to bring justice to all the kids he’s hurt? What if it were me? I’m a bad man. Wouldn’t you want to kill me if given the chance?”

_Yes._

_No._

The words warred with each other in her mind and she could not decide which were true. Still, she shook her head vehemently, trying to scramble away but he tightened his arms around her body to cage her in. He reached behind him to unsheath a large knife from his waistband, the same knife she remembered from that first night. Slowly he placed it in her hands, leaving a warning against her ear.

“Don’t make me threaten you father again. Your _friends_. I know where they are, remember? Would you rather I bring _them_ back here, and you watch _me_ kill _them?_ Isn’t this much nicer?” he consoled.

Her lip trembled, stilling as she thought of him hurting her loved ones. He would do it. She knew he would do as he said.

“Please,” she begged. “Please don’t make me do this.”

“Come on, honey,” he cooed. “You can do it. Look, he’s knocked out. He won’t even realize. Just one good stick. Right _here,”_ he pointed to a place just over the man’s chest. “I’ll help you.”

Her fingers shook as his hand wrapped around hers, guiding the knife she held closer to the man. She let him, paralyzed by the onslaught of his emotions that overpowered hers. He was so strong, in body, in _mind…_ she was left defenseless to his iron will.

The knife point rested over the man’s heart, the sharp end pricking his bloodied shirt and he stirred slightly. Rey watched in terror as his eyes fluttered open, seemingly in a daze until he noticed them in front of him. His eyes widened in panic, muted screams sounding against the fabric that was stuffed into his mouth.

She broke from her trance, trying again to escape Kylo’s hold. “ _Let me go.”_

He held firm, growling in her ear. “Be _still.”_

Still she fought him, his grip on her fist making it impossible to drop the knife no matter how hard she tried. He gripped at her hair, hissing in their shared pain as he wrenched her ear to his mouth. “I will, Rey. I’ll kill everyone you love. Do what I fucking say.”

She let out a choked sob, shaking with uncertainty. “Do it,” he grit out, his voice rising to a shout. “ _Fucking do it—!”_

A scream tore from her throat; a wild, animalistic sound that she barely recognized as blood pulsed in her ears. She hardly registered the plunge of the knife as it sunk into the man’s chest, the sickening squelch of metal in flesh lingering in her ears and she knew she would remember the sound for as long as she lived.

She felt a surge of pleasure, whether hers or Kylo’s she couldn’t decipher but it was raw and deep and coursed through her like fire to dry leaves. She felt pieces of herself burn away in the wake of its searing heat.

“ _Again,”_ he urged.

The man’s eyes glazed, his lids drooping and his expression pained. Rey swallowed, trying to find any piece of the person she’d been before she came to this place. In that moment she found that Rey to be quiet. In that moment she only felt some twisted satisfaction and a morbid need for more.

She told herself he was a bad man. She was doing the world a favor. She wasn’t evil. She wasn’t _Kylo._

She pulled the knife from his chest with a wet sound that made her stomach turn, feeding on Kylo’s emotion and bringing the blade back down to land into the man’s neck. She watched as the light left his eyes, fading into an opaque sheen of nothingness before closing. Blood riveted from the wound, spraying out to coat her hand and the warmth of it held her attention. She stared at the scarlet reminder of what she’d done for several moments, tears falling from her eyes as she let the knife clatter to the ground.

Kylo’s breath left him in ragged pants, his lips finding her throat as arousal flared through him. “So good,” he praised. “You did so good.”

She held her hand in front of her, still unable to tear her eyes away from the vermilion stain of her sin that dripped from her palm. Kylo’s fingers thread through hers, coating them in the man’s blood as the other trailed up her thigh to bunch up the shirt she wore.

She could feel his cock hard and insistent at her back, and his desire clung to her like a second skin. She flushed in its viscous heat, bleeding into her as she felt arousal of her own bloom low in her belly. How much of what she felt was her… how much was him? There was horror when she gazed down at the blood on her hand, but underneath was something new, something terrible. It almost felt… _familiar_. As if something inside her had always been there… and now it was awake.

She felt his fingers between her legs, and she didn’t know who was more surprised by the wetness there. She moaned as his fingers pressed at the sensitive bud of her clit, her head falling forward as a shudder passed through her.

“That’s it, honey,” he rasped. “Don’t fight it. Don’t fight _me.”_

She heard the rustling of his pants as she shuffled out of them, pushing the too large shirt over her hips and pressing her forward. “Brace yourself. Use his knees.”

“Wha—?” she stammered. “No— _no.”_

He pushed at her shoulders. “ _Do it.”_

She heard the sounds of foil tearing, listening he worked a condom over himself as he still urged her forward with the hand still coated in the man’s blood. She felt its sticky remnants wherever he touched, and revulsion met with macabre interest.

She felt his cock sliding between her legs, pushing through her drenched folds and she moaned as she fell forward to let give him more access. The material of the man’s pants bunched under her palms, and she closed her eyes so she didn’t have to look at him.

She groaned when Kylo pressed inside her, trying not to focus on who was fucking her and instead focusing on the way she _felt._ Her sanity felt splintered, her abuse and torment from the passed few days pushing her to the edge.

The stretch of her cunt around his length was heavenly, and for the first time she allowed herself to simply _feel._ She pushed away why it was wrong, why she should fight… she let it all fall away to lose herself in the dark that threatened to rob her of herself.

He pushed into her again and again, each thrust increasing in force and speed and she whimpered as the head of his thick cock seemed to press at her womb.

“So good, honey,” he moaned. “So fucking good.”

He leaned over her, his hand reaching to toy at her clit as the fingers still coated in blood gripped at her jaw to turn her to look at him. “You liked it. _Didn’t you?”_ he rasped _._ “You liked watching him die.”

“He was— he was a bad man.” she gasped as he pounded into her, his fingers at her clit leaving her breathless.

Kylo chuckled darkly, leaning into her ear. “ _No he wasn’t.”_

She froze, her eyes flying open to take in the sadistic sneer he offered. “N-no… but you said—”

“ _I lied,”_ he laughed, his cock still sinking into her over and over. “Just some man I picked up on the street. He could have a family for all I know. He could be a fucking _priest._ Doesn’t matter now… does it?”

She felt the air leave her lungs, her chest painful as the realization hit her all at once that she had killed an _innocent man_. She tried to push away, tried to escape the nearness of his corpse but Kylo held her in place with his weight.

She closed her eyes, shaking with both her impending orgasm and the bile that rose in her throat. She wanted to get away from him. She wanted to come. She wanted to kill him. She wanted him to _never stop._

She didn’t know who she was.

She only knew what she was _becoming_.

She cried out when she came, her orgasm slamming through her as her cunt gripped his cock even as he still pushed into her. He grunted with the effort, gripping her hips tight to fuck her ruthlessly and without reprieve until finally she felt him still, his length spasming inside her as his lips found her nape to mouth at her skin.

“Shh, honey,” he soothed. “I’ve got you. I’ll always have you. You’re _mine,_ Rey _.”_

She never opened her eyes, retreating into herself as she was reduced to nothing more than a tainted pool of emotions that she could no longer differentiate. She felt the truth, felt it buried inside her even then trying to claw itself out.

_You’re mine, Rey._

She was. God help her, she was.


	7. Mine

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

A slow trickle escaped from the faucet, each drop meeting the still water of the bath in which she currently lay submerged. Kylo knelt at the edge, arms draped over the sides as he took a rag to her blood stained skin. Her eyes stared blankly ahead, feeling numb and cold despite the warmth of the bath. She felt her chest moving, felt the air filling her lungs, but inside she felt as if she were already dead.

He hummed softly as he worked, Rey recognizing the tune of the Beatles’ _Here Comes The Sun._ Her father loved that song. He used to sing it badly as he worked outside. She used to love that song.

Now it made her sick.

The rag passed over her collarbone, wiping at the dried blood as it tinted the bath crimson. He swiped it over her breasts, lingering at her nipple even as his humming continued sweetly.

Still she stared ahead, mind blank and empty in an attempt to save herself from the awful memory of what she’d done. Kylo’s humming ceased when he’d freed her skin of any lingering remnants of her sin, letting the rag drop to the water with a _plop._

He rested his chin at the edge of the bath, smiling at her sweetly. “I think you _were_ made for me. Look how well we fit. You’re just like me.”

“I am nothing like you,” she told him with a hollow voice.

“Oh but I think you are, honey,” he argued. “I felt it. I felt everything you felt. You didn’t want to love that… but you _did._ Maybe you don’t understand it yet, but I’ll help you.”

“I don’t want your help,” she whispered.

He sighed, shaking his head. “We could be so good, Rey. If you’d just give in.”

Then he was leaning over the edge, tilting her face to his and brushing his lips against hers. It was so soft, so unlike anything he’d ever given her it made wanted to cry. She didn’t want to feel relief in that moment. She didn’t want to feel pleasure.

She felt both.

He was like tar, dark and burning as it settled, sticking and claiming its prisoner even as escape became impossible. Then it hardened, barring any hope to ever get away.

She felt his hand break the surface of the water, moving between her thighs to slide between the folds of her pussy as he stroked her lazily.

“I love that you waited for me,” he hummed, nibbling at her lip. “No one else has touched this little cunt. It’s all mine.”

He curled two fingers inside her, pumping slowly as his tongue licked at the seam of her mouth. She had no strength left to resist, and in that moment she didn’t want to. She needed him. In some sick, awful way she needed the reassurance of his touch that she was still human. That she wasn’t some sort of walking death like she felt.

His touch made her sick, it made her feel _alive_ , so many emotions hitting her at once. She was still unable to sift between them to determine how much belonged to her and how much belonged to Kylo. In that moment she didn’t care.

She let her fingers curl into his shirt, tugging him closer, and he growled into her mouth as he kissed her harder. She pulled at the fabric, needing to feel his skin. Needing anything to chase away the deathly cold that had settled inside her. She was not dead. She could not be dead.

“Make me feel alive,” she murmured brokenly.

He tugged his shirt over his head, his pants following quickly as he climbed into her bath to settle over her. She felt his cock at her stomach, sliding over her skin as he rutted against her. Red water surrounded them, bathing them in all the evidence of her growing darkness.

How quickly had she descended. Had it been only days since she’d come here? To Rey, it felt like a lifetime ago. She barely recognized herself now. Was it their bond? The strength of Kylo’s will as he exerted it over her own?

...or was it something else? Had she always been this person? Locked away inside herself and waiting to be let out? She didn’t know. _Wondering_ threatened to drive her insane all on its own.

None of that mattered when Kylo was gripping her face in his hands, her damp tresses tangling in his fingers even as his cock thrust against her skin.

“You’re _mine,_ Rey _,”_ he groaned. “Fucking say it.”

“I’m yours,” she breathed, hating and loving the fact all at once.

“I’m going to take you raw. I need to feel your cunt around my cock,” he rasped.

Her eyes widened, the thought of him getting her pregnant filling her with terror, and he grinned at her horror. “Don’t worry honey, no kids for me. I won’t come in you.”

Then he was dipping his hips, his cock nudging at her entrance as he slipped inside slowly. She couldn’t see him enter, the scarlet water murky and hiding him from her view, and against all reason she felt her pulse quicken. Then he was filling her, stretching around him even as she clawed at his shoulders to bring him closer.

“Make me feel _alive_ ,” she sobbed again, the cold still wedged inside her like an ice that wouldn’t thaw.

His hands gripped her waist, tilting her to him as he began to pound into her, jostling the water as it sloshed over the edge. His lips were at her throat, biting and sucking roughly as he fucked into her.

“ _Fuck_ , you feel good. Your pussy is what men _dream_ about,” he grunted against her skin. “And it’s _mine.”_

 _“Yours,”_ she moaned. “Only yours.”

“Such a good girl. Such a _sweet_ girl. I’m so fucking proud of you. When you offed that fucking guy, I almost came in my fucking pants,” he babbled.

He was ramming into her warmth, accentuating every thrust with a deep grunt. “Fucking knew you were special. Fucking knew it. I’ll never let you go. Fucking _mine.”_

He was gasping, breath leaving him in muted hisses as she felt him tensing. His hand flattened over her stomach, ducking to let his lips brush against hers. “Gonna come on you here. Gonna paint that pretty skin so you know who you belong to.”

“ _Please,_ Kylo,” she choked out.

He reached to fondle at her clit, rubbing it roughly in a quick pattern that finally, _finally_ sent a flood of warmth through her. She felt it creeping into her, poking at the glacial numbness that had settled inside her and thawing it at a slow pace. It felt like the first rush of air in her lungs. Could only Kylo give this to her?

She tensed, feeling pleasure spiking below as her back arched into his touch. “ _Right there,” s_ he grit out. _“Don’t stop.”_

 _“_ So demanding. _There’s_ my girl. You’re fucking _beautiful,_ Rey, such a twisted little thing. Just for _me,”_ he praised.

Her mouth fell open as she came, her body shaking as her climax tore through her. He roughly pulled his cock from her tight sheath, stroking it furiously as he leaned over her. He huffed as he worked, his head lolling forward as his body jerked with his orgasm.

His cum painted her skin, coating her stomach. It was warm, _so warm,_ and it seeped into her to chase away any remnants of the terrifying cold she’d felt before. Kylo had made it go away. She never wanted to feel that way again. She _needed_ him.

He pulled her close, humming in contentment as his lips brushed against her jaw. “Haven’t had someone willing in a long time. It has its merits.”

“I still hate you,” she murmured.

“Sure you do honey.” He smirked, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. “Sure you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo these two are changing 😬


End file.
